I'll Protect You
by Mira-LoZ
Summary: Lest defeats the first boss only to find a mysterious green haired girl who quickly grabs his heart. But once she's lost her memories, what will happen? A short and cute Lest x Amber Fic for Rune Factory 4. Contains Spoilers.


**A/N I have moved all the stories from my previous account to this one, to make things a little easier for myself. I created a second account due to loosing forgetting my original's log-in information for a long time but have figured it out. I deleted the original of this entry and have re-posted it here, and plan to re-edit most of my stories soon.**

 **So this is just a little one-shot Lest x Amber that I wanted to write however it contains quite a few spoilers so if you haven't finished plot one of the game DO NOT READ this.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Although I own a copy of Rune Factory 4 I do not own the rights to Rune Factory 4.**

Lest x Amber

I'll protect you

The forest was truly beautiful. Flowers seemed to sprout from not only the earth but also from the trees themselves, taking on endless shapes and colors that the boy had never seen before. Or maybe he had, but either way to Lest every step he took felt like a door to a whole new world. The forest had gotten thicker as the platinum blonde had made his way through what seemed like endless groups of hostile creatures and it now felt like he was nearing the heart of the woods as he planted his feet to look stare down three massive beetles that stood before him.

Lest had already fought a few of these large creatures but each one he'd fought was alone. Taking on all three of them together may prove to be a challenge. "You will not stand in my way." He spoke even knowing that the creatures wouldn't understand him. The one in the back had begun to spread its shell to reveal the wings that hid below and Lest assumed that it would try to charge him just as the one earlier had. The boy tightened his grip on the basic spear that he held, it wasn't much but it would do the job.

His thoughts were made true as the beetle suddenly lifted its feet from the ground and sprung forward with a blast from its wings. Instantly the blonde tilted his spear forward and thrust backwards, planting it into the soft earth below before diving out of the way. Without a means to be able to stop the beetle rammed into the spear causing it to pass straight through the creature and within seconds it vanished. "I hope I did not cause you too much pain, rest now in the forest of beginnings."

Still two massive beetles stood towards the end of the clearing and Lest frowned, reaching back to pull two small swords out of the back of his belt. He still had his shield and Long sword as well, but didn't feel as comfortable using it. The boy then charged forward towards the creatures which both took defensive positions. The ground under Lest's feet was moist and soft which didn't make for the best footing but it had to make do as he dived at the first beetle.

He'd learnt from the first encounter with one of these creatures that their shells were too hard to penetrate, but if he could just find the weak flesh underneath.. There! Lest plunged one dagger forward as he slipped under the creature, sheathing it into the monster's belly which caused it to let out a cry of pain before disappearing as the first had. "One more."

Moving to execute the exact same move as he had with the second beetle Lest quickly finished off the creature before moving to destroy the portal that he had seen the other monsters throughout the forest come out of. Finally the boy stopped to take a breather, walking over to his spear which was still stuck in the ground and removing it.

Out of nowhere butterflies began to appear, from all directions. They flew out from around the trees and behind large rocks; some even seemed to move up off the ground where they had been hiding. "So this is where you were all going.." Lest spoke to himself again, he seemed to do that a lot while out by himself. The butterflies all accumulated into one mass towards the end of the clearing and Lest watched as they floated in unison into the next clearing. There was only a small gap in the trees that led to it, without the butterflies he may not have been able to find it at all.

Lest followed after them and quickly found himself stepping into a small almost room created by the forest. Up above the large trees had wrapped themselves together creating a barrier from the outside world; however light still seemed to pass through concentrating on the centre of the area. Lest's eyes widened as he saw a massive pupa stuck to a large branch that seemed to sprout from the earth. The pupa was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in the last few days –which is all he could remember- and he began to step towards it.

The pupa contained every color imaginable as its surface seemed to almost glow. As he stepped closer the boy saw that it was actually moving very slowly, something inside was growing. Or almost done growing. Suddenly the Pupa twitched and Lest stepped back quickly, realizing that this beautiful creature may be hostile just like all the others. The butterflies in the room began to circle the pupa as if they were waiting for something to happen. The pupa began to twitch more and more, Lest could see small hand prints appearing against its shell every few seconds as if they were trying to scratch and push their way through.

Finally they did, an arm pushing through the pupa's shell and reaching sunlight. After only seconds of the creature relaxing, it began to rip open the hole it had created. Much to Lest's surprise no fluids came pouring out of the pod; only a girl. She was quite large, at least twice Lest's height but he quickly realized that that was because she wasn't standing on solid ground as he was. The girl was flying, massive wings had spread out from her back which resembled the pupa itself; they seemed to glow with every color and reflected the sun's light into a beautiful spectrum.

The girl had vibrant green hair and glowing white eyes, as well as antenna sticking out of her head as if she herself were a butterfly. She wore a white dress which was covered in orange leafs and had vines wrapped around her arms and legs which seemed to be covered in thorns. "I… I'm Lest…" Spoke the boy almost fearfully. This creature although looking human also seemed to be extremely dangerous. "Can you understand me?"

Without responding the butterfly-girl charged forward with a scream causing Lest to dive out of the way and roll back to a standing position. Her attack seemed similar to the beetle's but he assumed it would not be so easy to set up a trap. Also with those thorned vines all around the girl it would be tough to get close. Sighing slowly Lest sheathed his dual blades and reached up over his back to grab the handle of his long sword before quickly attaching his shield to the left arm.

Holding the long sword out towards the Girl she charged again; but this time as Lest dodged he swung the massive blade and clipped the girl's wing. She let out a cry of pain and Lest felt his heart sink, this was unlike when he fought the other creatures. They never showed signs of pain; they would simply fight until they were defeated. Also they never seemed so... human…

The butterfly girl turned again, this time the seemed to have a tear in her eye and as her massive wings slapped to keep her airborne the girl seemed to wince in pain. "I'll finish this quickly.." Lest spoke hoping that he would be able to do so. He no longer wanted to see this girl in pain. Bracing himself for another charge the girl surprised him, instead screeching into the air and causing a small shockwave which caused Lest to drop his sword and cover his ears. It seemed like the girl was having a tantrum more than trying to actually fight the boy. However his body began to sting, all over.

Looking down Lest saw that many of the butterflies had attached themselves to him; and upon closer inspection saw that these butterflies had rather large fangs and had begun to bite the boy. "Ah- get off!" He shouted, trying to swat away the bugs but more would simply fill their places. "That's it, I have to end this."

As the Butterfly Girl seemed to be composing herself after that screech Lest reached back to grab hold of his spear, instantly winding it up behind his head and throwing as hard as he could towards the girl. It worked, the spear passed straight through the monster's stomach and stuck into a tree behind pinning the large butterfly to it. The boy let out a sigh of relief that it was finished, but the girl did not disappear right away like the others.

She began to cry, streams of tears pouring down her face. "Th… Th…" The monster seemed to be trying to speak, and as all the small butterflies departed from Lest's body the boy began to step forward. His heart broke in half, this monster seemed to be able to speak after all.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled while stepping closer. Once he'd reached only a few feet away Lest fell to his knees while looking up at the girl's face. Her white eyes continued to release tears down her face. But something was off, the monster seemed to be.. Smiling…

"Th… Thank…" Lest now had no idea what to think as she continued to try and talk, but finally she was able to piece it together. "Thank you…" Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room with the girl as its source and Lest was forced to look away; his eyes couldn't handle the brightness. After it died down however he looked back, but the girl was gone.

Lest smiled softly, happy that it was finally over. He felt something though; something was resting against the boy's leg. Quickly snapping his vision down Lest saw the girl again, lying on the ground with her head on his lap. For a split second he was prompted to reach for one of his dual blades but quickly realizes that this was not the same monster. The girl no longer had antennas or wings, and was wearing a completely different pink and green dress. Her body looked the same though, and her hair was the same style as well as still bright green.

"What in the world is going on…" Lest whispered to himself. Moving to check her pulse he found that the girl was still alive and was breathing quite normally. "Maybe Venti will know what to do.. It seems that the monster has turned into a girl."

The girl's arm suddenly twitched and Lest looked down to her, she began to move as if she were going to wake up. Then, without warning her eyes flung open to reveal not white, but beautiful bluish-grey orbs staring up at him. "Are you.. The one who saved me?.." She whispered with a soft smile on her lips.

Lest nodded slowly as he replied "Yeah, I guess I saved you.. What are you doing here?.." To this the girl simply smiled wider, and leaned up so that her face was only centimeters from the boy's.

"My name is Amber, Thank you for saving me" she spoke softly, but the sudden closeness caused Lest to flinch away. "I feel light headed still; I don't think I'll be awake long. Will you take care of me.. uhm…" Amber looked at the boy confused but he couldn't help think that it was adorable.

"My name is Lest, it's nice to meet you Amber." To this she giggled a little and smiled even wider. She seemed extremely happy but Lest had no idea why or how to respond.

"Isn't the forest beautiful Lest?" She asked seemingly out of nowhere before turning to look up at the trees and butterflies causing Lest to copy her movement and look up. Even up in the tree's leaves flowers had sprouted but Lest didn't recall seeing them there before. Lest began to look around more, flowers had sprouted almost everywhere. All over the ground, he could barely see the grass anymore. And an amazing aroma filled the room where the two sat unlike anything he'd experienced before.

As the boy gawked in amazement towards the sudden changes Amber smiled mischievously. For some reason the girl felt as if she would not remember any of this soon along with all of her previous memories as a guardian; Venti would probably try to hide them so that she could live a normal life. However she didn't want to forget this boy who had saved her, she wanted to keep him in her life and so leaned forward, softly kissing his cheek which suddenly became a bright red color. "take care of me Lest." That was the last thing Amber saw before slipping back into darkness and thinking 'that should get him to chase me even if I do forget who he is.'

Lest sat impatiently in a chair by Amber's bed in the clinic, it had almost been three days now. After the girl had passed out in the forest Lest brought her directly to Venti whom tried to heal her be to no avail. After that he brought her to the clinic, Venti had said that the girl should wake up in the next few days.

The boy slowly moved his hand up to his cheek where Amber had kissed him, it still felt warm. Lest had no memories of his past before falling into this new town and beginning a life here but he felt in his heart that he had never had someone so close before, someone to share his feelings with. Amber was the first that made his heart beat like that and for some reason he wanted to protect her in any way he could.

"Lest" A voice cut the boy out of his trance and he looked over to Jones the town doctor walking in through the clinic door. "It's been three day now, why don't you go home? You'll be the first one I call when she wakes up."

Shaking his head slowly the platinum-blonde looked back over to the bed where Amber slept and frowned. "No, I want to be here when she wakes up." As if on cue the girl's arm flinched; the first sign of movement that she had made since the forest. Both Jones and Lest were by her side in an instant, looking down at the green haired girl and waiting for more.

After a few seconds which seemed to last forever her arm moved again, and slowly the girl's eyes opened. "Amber!" Shouted Lest as he moved a hand to her shoulder causing the girl to look over to him. "I'm so relieved that you're alright, you've been passed out for days!"

But what came next almost broke the boy's heart once more as Amber spoke "Who… Who are you…" At this Lest let go of her shoulder and stepped back slowly, unable to process what was going on. "Who… Who am I? Where am I?"

To his left Lest heard Jones speak up "amnesia... It seems she's lost all of her memories just as you had Lest." Lest couldn't say anything, still trying to process the situation. Jones stepped forward to Amber, quickly doing some vital sign checks before adding "Amber, you are in Selphia. You were brought here from the forest by Lest here." Jones moved over a little to let the girl look at her savior. "He also has amnesia; he can't remember anything from about a week ago and earlier. But he waited here for the last three days to make sure you'd wake up."

Amber slowly nodded, and eventually smiled the same smile Lest had seen in the forest. "Lest.. Thank you. Let's work together okay? You help me find my memories and I'll help you find yours, I feel like I can trust you. Even if you do have a funny-looking face."

At this Lest laughed softly, stepping forward and taking Amber's hand into his own. "That sounds good. I told you I'd protect you, and I promise I'll stay by you until the end."

 **A/N: So.. there ya go :) Short and sweet. I may write some more Rune Factory 4 fics, but dont really know whom I should write about. PM me if you would like to see a one-shot or 2-3 chapter story about any characters in particular!**

 **Also, please review to let me know what you think! thanks!**


End file.
